Just the Fun Times
by SPYforYOU
Summary: All the fun times the Gaang has at the Western temple. From campfire stories, to Tag, Hide- and- Seek, Kill the lord, Training, the 'Talk', and Making fun of Zuko. I loved the idea of them just hanging out, so I made a story.
1. Katara's demonstration

**Hey guys, this is my ATLA fic here. I usually write Maximum Ride, but I finally decided to do one on ATLA. I hope you like. I loved the idea of the Gaang just hanging out and chilling, I decided to do a fic. So I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**

"No Sokka, last time we told scary stories you peed you're pants and I had to wash them."

"Shush Katara, and I did _not_ do that!" Sokka said looking around franticly waving his hands.

Toph laughed like crazy. "You… You pee- _peed_ your _pants_!" "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"_Katara_! Why'd you tell," Sokka said angrily.

"I agree with Sokka, I think we should tell scary stories. It'll be fun."

"Me too," Toph said with a sly grin. "I wanna see Snoozles pee his pants again."

"Toph you can't see," Said Katara.

"Always ruin the fun don't chya, Sugar Queen?"

"What do you think Zuko," Aang asked cheerily.

"We could just tell life stories. That would be scary enough," Zuko said looking down.

Everyone fell silent except for Aang.

"Great idea Zuko!" Aang said.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Had he finally snapped?

"I'll go first," Aang said; everyone expected the tale in Ba Sing Se when he got struck by lightning.

Aang leaned in to start his story, and everyone unconsciously leaned in too. His face was outlined oddly by the flickering fire, making it scarier.

"Katara…" and he paused for dramatic effect. "Can… _blood bend_."

Zuko shot straight up and looked at the water bender. He knew she was a good water bender, but this made her downright scary. He was more than glad that Katara had forgiving him.

Toph was surprised at this. If she had this power, she'd be using it left and right.

"Wait, does that really mean?" Zuko started to ask.

"Yes," Katara said sharply looking across the fire to meet his eyes. She had been staring at the ground this whole time.

"I was forced to learn it." She said darkly. "We met up with this old water bender. She wanted to teach me an ancient bending lost to the ages, and I was, obviously, excited to learn." "She first taught me how to draw the life water out of living things."

Zuko stared at the peasant water bender. He was sure that anyone who dared to cross her and they would be drop dead before you could say 'Ozai'.

"That is _scary_." Toph said.

"Yea, I didn't know you were that powerful," Haru said wistfully.

"It's a curse not a gift," Katara said harshly as if he had offended her.

Zuko changed his mind. He was now sure she would never use it, even to save her own life. It was an unfair advantage.

"Have you ever used it?" Teo asked timidly. Katara looked down to hide her face, but everyone knew what expression was flooding her face. Shame.

"Yea, she had to use it to stop Aang and I from killing each other," Sokka piped in.

"Huh?" Zuko asked confused. "Wait hold on, let Katara finish the story."

"Well, the _witch_," she sneered her name, "She used her blood bending to make Sokka and Aang attack each other. I blood bended her to get her to stop."

"Oh," Teo said silently.

Everyone fell silent around the fire.

"Could you…" Zuko hesitated.

Katara's eyes flashed dangerously, like before she forgave him. "Could I… _demonstrate_?" she finished Zuko's question.

She turned and looked at Aang as if asking him permission for something.

He shrugged as if saying; _Whatever, just don't kill him. _

Katara got an odd glint in her eye, and she stood into an unfamiliar stance. She looked straight at Zuko and slowly raised her hands, as if commanding him to get up. He did.

Zuko read her eyes clearly and they said: _well you asked for it._

Everyone's mouths were open.

"Wait, why'd Sparky get up?" Toph said loudly.

"Katara is demonstrating blood bending," Aang said quietly.

Zuko's face was comical as he had no control over what he was doing.

Katara flicked her wrist and pushed forward. Zuko started running for the cliff.

Zuko couldn't believe what was happening. After all he had gone through to gain their trust; he was going to die because he asked for a stupid demonstration. Damn you demonstration.

"Katara, what the _monkeyfeathers_ are you _doing_?" Aang shouted leaping up. "I said it was ok to _demonstrate_, not kill him!"

"Wait!" Zuko yelled. "WAIT, I _can't_ die a _VIRGIN_!"

Katara dropped her hands as giggles erupted from her mouth. Sokka and Toph started laughing hysterically and Aang was just confused.

"I _cannot_ _believe _you just said that Sparky!" Toph said between roars of laughter.

"Shut up guys," Zuko said blushing and looking down.

"So those were gonna be you dyeing words?" Sokka asked incredulously.

"Wait what does that mean?" Aang asked.

Sokka looked at him seriously and said, "Aang, we are going to have to have a man talk about that later."

This just brought on a fresh bought of giggles and laughter, erasing from everyone's minds that Katara had just blood bended on whim.

"Whatever guys," Aang said breezily. "Now Katara, can I tell the next story, or are you going to do it again; cause' you just stole my story."

"Aang it was mostly about me anyways," Katara said smiling and leaning back for the story Aang was _actually_ going to tell this time."

* * *

**You guys know the drill.**

**:)**

**Review cause you loved it. **

**Review cause you hated it. **

**Seriously, just review. I don't care why. **


	2. Aang had nuts

**I thank all the people who reviewed, I can't believe I got six reviews in one night. Eeepp! :) I was so excited, I immediately went and typed up another chapter. I'm sorry for the crude hummer, but I was kind of running short on ideas and I was feeling kind of perverted that day, lol! **

**I'm soo sorry about forgetting Sukki, but no worries, she is in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Sigh. Really, It's called _fan_fction. And I'm obviously just a fan... or am I? Hahaha, I wish.

* * *

**

"Ok guys. _Shush!_ Aang, What story are you going to tell this time?" Sokka asked eagerly rubbing his hands together.

Aang had an eager look on his face and once again leaned in to tell his story.

"Once I had…"

"Nuts!" Toph interrupted rudely.

Everyone turned to stare at her, but then everyone was on the floor cracking up in laughter.

"You _used_ to have them Aang?" Sokka asked incredulously.

"Spirits, Sokka, you're so immature," Sukki said slapping him on the arm.

"Yea, but Toph ate them," Aang said without a clue of what was going on. "But that's not the point," he said impatient to tell his story.

"Toph, you _ate_ his nuts!" Sokka screamed pointing at her. "Toph, I can't believe you took away his 'man'!"

"Well, we had to get him to Earth bend somehow," Toph said sniggering.

Zuko just sat quietly shaking his head at these kids' antics. Who knew they were so immature? They always seemed so serious and dangerous in battle.

"WHAT THE GOAT-MONKEY ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT!" Aang yelled angrily.

"I think it's time you gave him the 'talk'," Katara whispered.

"Maybe tomorrow," Sokka said tiredly waving Katara away. "I wanna go to sleep."

'I'll come with you," Sukki said, quickly sanding up and walking after Sokka.

"Yea, I think I know what 'sleep' means," Toph yelled sneakily after them.

"No wait, lemme hear what the Avatar's story," Zuko said suddenly.

Everyone was surprised at Zuko's sudden outburst; he was usually very quiet and reserved from the Gaang.

"It's Aang," Aang corrected with an annoyed look on his face. "How many times have I told you not to call me that anymore?"

"Yea yea, okay," Zuko said waving him off.

"Ok," Sokka said shrugging his shoulders and walking back. Sukki followed suit.

"Yes!" Aang said pumping his fist. "I can finish my story!"

"So starting over, I had… hair," Aang said dramatically.

"Aang, we all knew that," Sukki said patiently getting tired. She slowly leaned on Sokka's shoulder.

"Yawn." Sokka said while actually yawning. "I should have gone to the tent."

"Ya Twinkle Toes, it's not even scary," Toph said angrily.

"So? _I_ think it's a good story. I usually_ never_ have hair," Aang retorted angrily.

Zuko was curious. So _this_ was how they hid in Ba Sing Se. He had hair, so it was less obvious and they could live in public.

Katara said, "I think his hair was cute."

Everyone turned to stare at her. Katara blushed, the pink staining her dark skin, and Aang blushed too, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Thanks," Aang mumbled sheepishly.

"Well I didn't like his hair," Sokka said crossly.

"I think Snoozles is getting protective of Sugar Queen over here," Toph said pointing to the blushing pair. "Don't worry; Aang doesn't have any nuts to call himself a man."

"I think a little brotherly protectiveness is good," Sukki said.

"Toph, lay of the pervness a bit," Katara said crossly.

Aang said tiredly, "Again with the nuts thing."

"Well I guess I won't have to worry anymore, Katara would never go that way," Sokka sniggered out.

"What did you look like with hair?" Zuko said.

"Enough with the facts man, are you trying to write a scroll biography?" Sokka said.

"No, just curious."

"Yea, well I had hair. It grew up to where my arrow starts," Aang said pointing to where his hair line would be. "Then I just wore a Fire nation headband to cover the arrow tip."

"Yea, but he wore it upside down to symbolize his arrow," Katara said.

"Yea, he even went to school and threw a dance party! Can you believe this kid?" Sokka said pointing wildly at Aang.

Zuko's one eyebrow shot up. He most definitely couldn't believe his ears. These kids were crazier and sillier than they seemed. A dance party while they were hiding? Going to school when he was the Avatar? It all seemed so silly.

"Hey guys look," Toph said suddenly. "Haru's asleep," she said quietly; that was unusual for her.

"So," Katara said.

"Let's cut of that mustache of his. It'll be hilarious!" she said grinning.

"No! That would be horrible," Katara whisper yelled.

"Why not? It looks like a caterpillar died on his face," Sokka said eagerly.

"You're just jealous because he has more facial hair then you'll ever grow," Katara said teasingly.

Sukki quietly laughed at him, and he turned to glare at her; she quickly smothered her giggles.

Sokka growled quietly. Then he suddenly stood up and walked away.

"Where you going Snoozles? You letting Sugar win that easily?" Toph asked Sokka.

"I'm going to sleep," he said angrily. Apparently he had taken much offense to this.

"I'll go after him," Sukki said, once again rushing after him.

"Yea. I think we should all turn in," Katara said. "And you _cannot_ shave off his mustache," she said sternly before walking away.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Can you believe her? She acts like my mom," she said turning to Zuko once Katara was out of ear shot.

"Yea well, I'm going to sleep," he said. He was very tired, and those tales gave him a lot to think about.

"Carry me to my rock tent!" Toph commanded to Aang.

"But your feet are fine now!" he protested.

"So?"

'Fine," he grumbled, "But I think Zuko deserves this more than me."

He wearily picked her up and dropped her where she told him to. Suddenly a triangle piece of rock was in his face and he was forced to stumble back.

"Nice thank you," he said to Toph.

"You're welcome," She said cheerily from inside the rock tent.

Aang loudly stumbled over to Appa without any grace of a master bender, and fell fast asleep on Appa's second leg.

Katara peeked out of her tent and smiled when she saw Aang peacefully sleeping, like a carefree kid.

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed. Please tell me what you thought of my chapter or the green button down below might stop working. We don't want that to happen. **


	3. Zuko cooks

**The beggining is mostly a filler, and I tried to make it fast, but I just can't do that, cause I suk at making things short and skipping useless details so I'm reallly sorry. Other than that, I'm sorry. **

**And I kind of forgot about The Duke, Teo and I think I missing someone, but I really can't find roles for them, so lets say they are in the all day echo chamber... all day! **

**Other then that I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only have like $50 bucks on me. So sorry guys, plus I suck at writing my own plot lines**

**

* * *

and stories. I'd be fired on day one. **

Zuko woke quietly. Last night had definitely been interesting. He slowly walked out of his room and looked around. Everyone was still asleep, but that would be expected. It was only five thirty, and the sun wasn't even up.

Suddenly a huge hole was in front of him. Zuko stopped in surprise. Then all of a sudden Toph popped out of the hole.

"Stop moving around," the Blind Bandit hissed. "_No_ one can sleep, and frankly all I hear is the pounding of your feet. You keep moving and _your_ feet will be hurt sooo badly _you_ won't be able to walk."

He looked down in embarrassment when he remembered when he burned Toph's feet.

She gave him one last nasty glare and disappeared into the hole. The hole then disappeared and he suspected she had Earth bended in front of him.

Zuko tiptoed to the edge of the cliff and sat down, his feet dangling over the edge. He quietly watched the sun rise and the sky burst with orange, pink, and red.

As Mai would say, 'I hate orange.' He sighed, thinking about the girl he left behind.

Aang woke up at six like every day. He loved to watch the sunrise and meditate as the sun rose.

He looked and noticed Zuko sitting and watching it. He walked toward the banished prince. He did so silently, as he didn't want to wake up Toph; she was a monster in the mornings.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a quiet voice said beside Zuko and he jumped almost a foot in the air. He hadn't noticed that Aang had sat right next to him.

"What are you sighing about?" Aang asked as hyper as ever. Even at six in the morning.

_How on Earth did this kid sit and meditate? Zuko thought to himself. _

"Wait, lemme guess," the Avatar continued. "Is it a girl?"

Zuko glanced at him surprised. The prince never would have guessed that a naive twelve year old would get what he was sighing about. Then again, Aang was different.

"How did you know?" Zuko asked.

"Well first Sokka did that a lot when Suki wasn't with us, and I doittoo" Aang mumbled off at the end.

"Excuse me what?" Zuko asked.

Aang blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing."

"Oh okay. Sounded like you said that you did it too."

Aang blushed more deeply and Zuko knew he heard right.

"Well, I'm off to meditate," Aang said suddenly. "Tell Katara that when she wakes"

Aang had glided out and was gone before Zuko could even nod his head.

The scared prince wondered what to do with his time. Now that Aang had left he was bored out of his mind. Why oh why did he wake up this early?

Then a brilliant though struck him. He could make breakfast for everyone! He could take the duty off Katara's hands for once. Plus he felt bad for making her wash his socks a couple days ago; they were pretty stinky.

He got up and walked toward the corner where he saw Katara put the food. He neared the corner, but was hit by a pungent smell. Something was rotting or his sock had found their way into the food.

He peered into the basket and saw some meat, a couple vegetables, stuff for porridge and… _Ewww _a dead rat. He held his nose and threw it over the cliff.

He grabbed the ingredients and walked over to the fire pit. He lit the pit with his fire bending and in a flash there was a nice hot fire.

He looked around for water but couldn't find a drop.

_Where did Katara get water for the boiling the food? He thought._

He wandered a little ways out of camp and soon enough he could see a stream further on. He filled the pot with water and lugged it back to camp.

He put it down with a splash and when he looked inside it was only half full.

"Urgh!" Zuko growled. "Oh well, it should be enough." He said to himself.

He then looked at all the food spread out around him. Being a former prince he had no experience at all because he had servants to do that. But he had watched Katara cook. All she did was put the vegetables and meat in the pot and stir right?

So he just dumped the meat and vegetables in and stirred. What to do with the porridge?

"I'll just dump that in too," he muttered to himself. That's how it gets the gritty feeling, right?

Katara sat up suddenly to a horrible stench that seemed to be coming from the camp. If this was Sokka's meat stash rotting, she was going to kill him.

She wearily rubbed her eyes, but pulled herself out of the sleeping bag quickly. The stench was getting to her.

She stepped outside of the tent, took one look at Zuko trying to cook and screamed.

"What are you _doing_!" she said running toward him. "You trying to kill us or something?"

Zuko turned around in surprise. "What no, no. I was just trying to help!"

"Well look what your help is doing," she said pointing to the dark, thick mush in the pot. "Urgh!" she yelled throwing her hands up in frustration. "Whatever. Just scrape this crap out of the pot."

Zuko quickly got to work not wanting to get her angered any more. He put the glop in a bowl and slunk away to his room.

"Where's Aang!" Katara yelled suddenly.

"Oh, he's up on the cliffs meditating," Zuko said coming out again.

"Well go get him," Katara said.

"I can't fly."

"I know _that_," she said. "I meant yell for him."

"Oh, ok. **AAAAANNNNNNGGGGGG! BREAKFAST IS READYYY!" **

"Gosh Sparky, you definitely got a set of lungs," Toph said angrily coming out of her rock tent. She wearily plopped down on the makeshift bench. "What's for breakfast Sugar Queen?"

"Oh, I want to wait till everyone's here," she said slyly.

Zuko got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

By then Aang had swooped down and was waiting for Katara to give him something to do.

"Hey Aang, could you get Sokka and Suki?" Katara asked.

"Yea, make sure you cover your eyes first," Toph called after him sniggering. She was being serious though.

But Aang was already near Sokka's tent and didn't heed Toph's warning. He opened the tent flap to be greeted by a sight that would scar him for life.

"AHHHH!" Aang screamed and jumped away as if the tent had burned him.

"Told you," Toph muttered and Zuko made a disgusted face.

Sokka shot up from his sleep. "Wha… whaz happanin!" he sleepily yelled.

"Sokkaaa," Suki mumbled.

"Spirits Sokka, get some clothes on," Aang said from outside of the tent.

"Heehee, I told you dressing after _that_ would pay off," Suki said and Sokka just grumbled angrily.

"That was the most disgusting scene I have ever seen," Aang said angrily.

"Just ignore it," Katara said.

"Actually, Sokka and I are going to talk after breakfast," Hakoda said sternly.

Katara laughed while giving everyone bowls.

"Come on guys, Zuko made us breakfast today," Katara said with a grin.

"You're gonna get it Sparky," Toph said punching him 'lightly.'

Zuko put his head in his hands and groaned. "Don't remind me."

Sokka and Suki came out of the tent, fully clothed, and slightly ruffled.

Everyone sat in a circle waiting for breakfast.

"Here Zuko, why don't you taste it for us first," Katara said sweetly, handing him a bowl of glop.

"That doesn't smell too good," Sokka said.

"I know," Zuko said sadly and lifted a spoonful of it to his mouth. He quickly put it in his mouth and grimaced. He frowned in concentration and said, "It's not that bad."

Katara looked undisturbed that her plan had flopped and just gave everyone some to try.

"This is really good Zuko, what you put in it" Aang asked. "I love the tangy flavor."

"Oh just some porridge, vegetables, and some meat."

Aang froze. "Wait what did you say lastly?"

"Meat," Zuko said shrugging.

"Oh Spirits forgive me!" Aang said and ran to get some water to scrub his tongue with.

"I knew you'd love meat," Sokka called after him referring to when Aang said 'he loved the tangy flavor'.

"What's wrong with him?" Zuko asked.

"He's vegetarian," Suki said.

"Oh," Zuko said sheepishly.

"Wait, I think there's something wrong with me," Zuko said suddenly. He turned a sickly green and ran for the cliff. Then he was on his knees puking his guts out.

"I told you not to help," Katara said sternly after him.

"What about everyone else?" Zuko said between chunks.

"I fixed theirs so they wouldn't get sick."

"_Thanks_. _Really_." Zuko said after he finished blowing chunks over the side of the cliff.

"Don't worry, I got some medicine that'll fix your right up," Katara said happily and Zuko just groaned in response.

* * *

**Review. Yes it's an order. **

**Hehehe ;)**


End file.
